SEARCH AND RESUE IN A DIFFRENT UNIVERSE
by mimirent
Summary: What if John's wound was worst in seach and rescue?


**Search and Rescue What if there had been more complexions in Sheppards surgery?**

**--**

Rodney and Ronon entered the infimary where Teyla was rocking her baby.

"Hey Teyla where's Sheppard?" Ronon asked as he pulled at chair to her bed spreading across the chiar.

"He is in surgery, to repair the damage to his side" Teyla said as she looked towards the door they had just rolled John through.

"What'd you name the baby?" Rodney asked as he put the flower down on the table.

"Torrin John Emm-"

"You named him after Sheppard, i freakin delivered the baby what'd he do walk around and shoot people?" Rodney cried

Teyla looked at him quizzically lifting her eyebrows.

"That is a great name Teyla" Ronon said stamping hard on Rodney's foot.

"oww what was that for?" Mckay muttered rubbing his foot.

But they were interupted by loud shouts and noises.

"We need to get the delibator he's crashing" they heard Dr. Keller shouted.

Ronon got up and grabbed a nurses arm who ran past them to get things for surgery.

"What's going on with Sheppard?" he growled.

"His wound seemed to be worst then we first saw he is unstable we are not sure if he will make it through surgery" she said and used advantage of Ronon sudden

worry for his friend.

She rushed back to the room.

Ronon turned to see Teyla look very sad and Rodney panicky.

--

Teyla heard the sound of someone entering the room. Rodney had left and told them to radio him if there was any sign of Sheppard. Ronon was sitting on a chair

and stood while looking at Teyla. Dr. Keller had appeared with bloody gloves pealing them off.

"Jennifer how is John?" Teyla asked as Ronon helped her sit up while she put the baby into the crib next to her.

"He survived the surgery" Jennifer siad but that did not resure niether of the two.

"He is in a coma the shrapnal had somehow broken leaving some other metal in it, the surgery was put off to long, if he wakes up i don't know if there will be brain

demage or not" Dr. Keller said guilt all across her face.

"May i see him?" Teyla asked quickly.

"Yes" Jennifer said.

Ronon helped Teyla out of the bed and towards the ICU. Teyla entered the darkened room. The bed to the nearest wall was occupied by Sheppard. He lay still with

a tube taped to the side of his mouth. The only proof he was alive was the gentle beep of the heart monitor.

"I would like to sit with him" Teyla whispered.

Guilt wrapped her insides as she looked at John. It had been her fault for being so stupid and getting captured, for not realising how hurt John was and for not being

able to protect him when he was injured. She silently pulled at her eyes etrying to stop the tears as she sat in the chair near John's bed.

"You can have a bed i'll bring Torrin in for you" Dr. Keller said and abrutly turned around, Ronon followd her closley.

"I am sorry John" Teyla whispered as she gently carrassed her fingers across his forhead, which felt as cold as ice.

She gently touched his cheeks and lips and could not feel the warmth of his skin. She just wanted him to see him smile and call her child junior again.

Ronon and Dr. Keller came back in and helped her onto the bed. Dr. Keller gently lowered Torrin into Teyla's arms.

"Thank you" TEyla said.

Ronon eventually left after Teyla had told him. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt sleep claimed her.

--

Teyla's Dream

Teyla stood in the infimary to see John in the bed. John wasn't moving.

"John?" TEyla asked.

"John" TEyla cried as he tried to shake him.

Dr. Keller and Ronon appeared.

"You killed him Teyla" Dr. Keller said accusingly.

"Teyla why did you have to get captured Sheppard wouldnt be dead if it wouldn't for you" Ronon said.

"Why didn't you protect me" John said.

"I did not know" Teyla cried.

--

Teyla sat up from her nightmare she felt tears rolling down her face. But she heard really loud coughing almost choking sound.

"John?" Teyla cried looking at him trying to move and trying to grab the tube.

Teyla grabbed him.

"John no please stop" Teyla said rubbing his arm trying to stop him from moving.

"Dr. Keller" Teyla shouted as John's kept shaking.

Dr. Keller appeared as Teyla tried to hold John down. Teyla looked up at Dr. Keller who was grabbing his other shoulder.

"John listen your in the infimary you need to stop or you may injure your self forther" Teyla whispered gently rubbig his cheek.

He stopped moving slightly relaxing.

"Why don't we take out that tube" Dr. Keller said as more nurses came into the room.

Dr. Keller ready herself hanging on to the tube.

"Ready col. ?" Dr. Keller asked looking down at her patient, Teyl was gently rubbing his forarm.

"1,2,3" Dr. Keller said and the tube came out.

John began to cough and hack.

"Get me some water" Dr. Keller said.

Teyla felt John relaxed under her hand over his chest. A nurse came back and Dr. Keller slipped the icecubes down his throat.

"Thank you" he whispered breathlessly.

"Wat happ'ned?" John asked in a very weak voice.

"We waited to long for the surgery" Dr. Keller said.

"Sorry about that doc" John answered.

"John how are you?" Teyla asked looking at John.

"I'm good hows the kid?" John asked hoarsley.

"He is fine thanks to you" Teyla whispered as Dr. Keller went to get another IV bag.

"No problem" he whispered as his eyes began to close.

"night teyla, torrin" he whispered as his eyes closed.

"Goodnight John" Teyla whispered as she leaned in and kissed his forhead.

Dr. Keller came in.

"Food time Colonel" Dr. Keller said happily.

"I believe he is alseep" Teyla said cheerfully.

The end


End file.
